


My sin, my passion...

by Jesephine Rivarez (gingeroseBRen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is priest, Bite, Blood Kink, Bloody Kisses, Celibacy, Church Sex, Debauchery, F/M, Forbidden Love, GingerRose Kink Weeks, Happy Ending maybe, I do not offend the feelings of believers, It's just creativity, Obsession, Passion, Priest Armitage Hux, Priest Kink, Priests, Priests are hot!, Rose Tico is witch?, Torture, Uniform Kink, Virginity or Celibacy Kink, Voyeurism, Witch Rose Tico maybe..., demon obsession maybe, i'll add other tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeroseBRen/pseuds/Jesephine%20Rivarez
Summary: Armitage no longer believed that the life he led, that celibacy and renunciation of earthly joys, could bring him peace. On the contrary, the nervous system, sharpened to the point of impossibility, reacted to everything, to every stimulus from the outside, which made existence simply unbearable. He wanted peace, tranquility,  a gentle voice whispering something pleasant and warm hands whose embrace he could let himself unravel in. However, Armitage could not afford to stoop to the level of the filthy cavemen  like Father Ben, and other priests. They did not disdain the services of prostitutes, took numerous mistresses and paid for their services with donations meant for the Church. Hux wanted an exalted love, one which it would not be a pity to die for. Such love as a priest will never know…There were sounds of scuffling from the street and women swearing  which had long been unheard of in that place. Armitage stared at the fence in astonishment, as if he could see through it the culprit of all the commotion.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: GingerRose Kink Weeks





	My sin, my passion...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My sin, my passion...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462767) by [Jesephine Rivarez (gingeroseBRen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeroseBRen/pseuds/Jesephine%20Rivarez). 



> Thank you very-very much, my beta [MgraHAnamcara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MgraHAnamcara) ❤️! This wonderful reader works with me at night, editing this text. Thank you for your time so much!

The gardener was whistling some unpretentious tune and deftly chopped dead branches that had fallen with a rustle to the ground, strewn with withered foliage. The priest aloofly watched what was going on, and his thoughts had sunk more and more into recalling his far from pleasant memories.  
He was born in the family of a prosperous devout aristocrats , and born by an ordinary servant working in Hux’s house. The bastard, who from early childhood was prescribed to become a priest to the nearest church as confessor for his father’s sins of which there were innumerably plenty.

Armitage Hux was not particularly physically fit, being a weak and sickly child from birth, so his father had no thoughts of making a military man out of his son, realizing that he would not live through the first battle and die in a military camp during the endless war campaigns. Undoubtedly, it didn't interfere with him incessantly reminding his son about his worthlessness and reproaching him for his inability to even hold a revolver correctly in his childlike hands. Armitage couldn’t reconstitute from his memory anything good about his childhood: he could not remember neither holidays, nor his mother's face and name, who he was only allowed to see at first once a month, and then absolutely forbidden to meet each other because as his father told him, that sinful woman could lead him astray from the path of truth. Brendol Hux fancied himself a man faithful to God, notwithstanding he raised his son with not very humane methods, and instead had chosen quite violent punishments for a child. Consequently, when Armitage would leave his father's home for his studies , the young bastard was happy to go to Sunday school, and after - to the religious seminary, further from the father, and from the stepmother. However, he could not avoid the constant beatings there, too. Amongst the seminarians there were a lot of children who wanted to rein in an overly proud urchin aspiring to be the first in everything. The teachers were as diligent as other students in taming his character, indicating that pride and greed should be alien to the future priest, therefore they did not spare any blows to bring humility to a negligent pupil. Eventually, by the end of his studies, and the countless punishments on his body, there was no untouched skin, there were scars everywhere, and each one was a reminder of who left it. Crippled but not broken, Armitage Hux donned a cassock and became a priest, hoping to prove himself in this field one day.

“Holy Father Armitage, stand back! So you don’t get hit on the head.”  
A loud gardener's exclamation snapped him out of his reverie. Armitage had shuddered involuntarily and stepped aside. Another heavy branch thrown by the gardener fell at his feet. The priest looked at the figure sitting on a tree. This man, Finn, had worked as a gardener for several years and, Armitage had to admit, he performed his duties conscientiously. However, Hux could not say anything else good about him. An evil man, rotten from the inside, with whom it was impossible to talk to without mentioning someone's external beauty or carnal pleasures. Finn was the kind of man, when talking to, you had to be extremely careful not to say too much. 

"You shouldn’t be standing here, honestly. I can’t be too sure" Finn, who apparently had already finished trimming a tree, dropped the hatchet to the ground, and after swinging from branch to the next he went down to the lowest one and jumped off. Dexterous and fast. 

"Alas, there is only one place, where I feel sufficiently good. Furthermore, there's nothing to distract me here." Armitage smiled thinly. It was pure truth. Neither silence of the cell, nor prayers, nothing brought him any comfort except seeing the garden and leaves, falling to the ground with such enviable serenity that all the fuss seemed pointless and useless.

"As you say , holy Father" the gardener had shrugged, dusted off his callused hands and headed for the next tree. "Well, then stand up further away. Otherwise, I won't have anyone to confess to next week". 

Hux did not have time to answer Finn's unsuccessful attempt at humor. There were sounds of scuffling from the street and women swearing which had long been unheard of in that place. Armitage stared at the fence in astonishment, as if he could see through it the culprit of all the commotion. Meanwhile, Finn had pulled himself up and was looking directly at the road. Hux regretted that his dignity as a priest did not allow him such undignified behavior, which would have been just as well, so he stood there with an impassive expression on his face. However, the interest flaring up in his soul was not a joke: it was the first time something of the sort had happened in their quiet town.

"There's a girl! They're dragging her here!" the gardener exclaimed, turning to Armitage. "Wow, she has an evil temper, obviously possessed or something".

"You only look at women!" Hux snapped with undisguised disdain and glared at the gardener. "Do your job, which you get paid for," he said sternly, clenching his hands into fists. Finn's interest in the strange girl, as vivid and wild as ever, made the priest envious. He himself had no right to such a passion, he dared not even allow something close to desire to enter his thoughts. He was imprisoned for life in the Church, was held back by strict rules, Hux could not allow himself even a fraction of that interested glint in his eyes.

"I'm not going to rot here, like you, holy Father. And I think, that man, if he is really a man, must use his capabilities." The gardener leaned forward, continuing to follow the girl with his eyes to the carved gate.

Armitage was deeply hurt by the offensive remark. His features sharpened, his green eyes were filled with icy hatred. He tensed, glaring at the gardener and then at the hatchet lying on the ground, so well left under the tree.

"I am quite happy with my life and believe that a man does not have to behave like a wild animal to feel like a full-fledged man." The priest's voice sounded like a death sentence: clear and ruthless. In relation to himself. 

Hux took a step toward Finn, suffocating a deep-seated desire to hit someone who had practically humiliated him with his statement. Hux lacked the dedication to bear insults with the calmness of people who are absolutely and completely devoted to God. Besides, to be honest, Armitage no longer believed that the life he led, that celibacy and renunciation of earthly joys, could bring him peace. On the contrary, the nervous system, sharpened to the point of impossibility, reacted to everything, to every stimulus from the outside, which made existence simply unbearable. He wanted peace, tranquility, a gentle voice whispering something pleasant and warm hands whose embrace he could let himself unravel in. However, Armitage could not afford to stoop to the level of the filthy cavemen like Father Ben, and other priests. They did not disdain the services of prostitutes, took numerous mistresses and paid for their services with donations meant for the Church. Hux wanted an exalted love, one which it would not be a pity to die for. Such love as a priest will never know… 

"To each his own, Father Armitage" Finn climbed down from the fence and pointed to the right. "They will send her there, you'll see."

Hux made an effort not to turn at the same moment. Was it just curiosity, or an interest no different from Finn's? Armitage didn't know. However, the excitement was beginning to grow stronger in him, the closer the swearing got. 

He turned as if reluctantly, clasping his hands behind his back and straightening up. His eyes were hard and sharp. The saying the gardener had left behind was being hammered into his subconscious, letter by letter, and for some reason it was associated with another saying Armitage had heard from his father. He had admonished to his son the last time they had met, using his usual unflattering words. “Die like a dog.” That was all young Armitage heard before he left his father's house.  
Despite the fact that these words were not the most pleasant, the younger Hux interpreted them in his own way and always kept them in his thoughts, convinced that those who had wronged him would certainly pay their dues… 

Finally Hux saw two nuns leading a kicking girl. She looked like she couldn't have been more than seventeen, short, dark-haired, and full-bosomed. Finn whistled apparently having noticed this feature of hers to which Armitage made a contemptuous face. He was afraid to let the thought of her body get too embedded in his mind, because if he let the poison seep in, it would spread, intoxicating both flesh and soul.

It would make him restless with desire at night, and during the day it would not allow him to focus on anything. It would leave him weak without the ability to get rid of the obsession. Armitage turned away when the girl looked in his direction for a moment, then turned again. A nice blissful picture appeared in front of him, and he felt someone else's touch on his neck almost explicitly. A painful desire arose under the cassock hidden from view by a loose black cloth, and Hux tightened his grip on the lock. She had crept into his thoughts after all, this girl with jet-black hair, shouting obscenities, in his dreams transformed into a voluptuous image of the temptress, caressing him in the dim light of his monastic cell. Hux sucked in air through clenched teeth. He would probably have her image before his eyes tonight, and it was too much for him to banish her from his thoughts. The men watched the nuns and the strange girl go, and when they were gone, Finn did not miss an opportunity to comment on what he saw. Armitage ignored most of his sayings, finding them vile and offensive, and at times downright disgusting, but the last sentence was deeply ingrained in his memory. The only words he agreed with. 

"Well, she'll give them a good time, and I can feel it's going to be an unforgettable day."

Hux didn't specify for whom. For Finn, who undoubtedly would find this girl and definitely have fun with her in the nearest nook. For the nuns, to whom such swearing was spewed by this girl, was like a blows of the whip, or for himself, who would not be able to get this wild-tempered stranger out of his mind for a long time. Anyway, the gardener's words seemed prophetic to him and promised an early meeting with the girl. As Hux thought, it would have to happen to test his willpower, to find out whether he had really dedicated to his work, or behind the cassock and collar hid an ordinary man, languishing with desire.

Armitage waited for the fateful meeting to take place soon, however neither that day nor the next did he see the stranger...


End file.
